We plan to isolate regulatory mutants for the synthesis of components of the translational apparatus and to clone segments of the B. subtilis chromosome coding for these components, to study their expression, in vitro. Since the ribosome seems to have a specific role in the sporulation process, we also plan to study the effect of several RNA regulatory mutations on the synthesis of spore specific products. An important aspect of this grant will be the cloning and characterization of genes determining the complex sporulation process.